justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpone
Hello everybody! Name's Deadpone and since no-one can properly explain my awesomeness, I'll be writing my page myself! (Tough the wikia activity may claim otherwise, don't trust it. It's probably rigged by the CIA). To start off, I'm a mercenary who usually works for the highest bidder, unless it conflicts with my moral standpoints. And I have very low moral standpoints. How I became awesome In the beginning, I was a rather normal mercenary pony. I was still pretty cool back then. I wandered the world, meeting new people (I even dated a cute changeling), shooting new people, receiving money, eating chimichangas, your usual super-hero backstory. Then I found out I had cought cancer, and the doctors (who included that adorable Nurse Freeheart) couldn't save me. Usually, that really sucks, but for me it somehow didn't. To cure my cancer, I volunteered for a secret experiment. (Don't tell anyone about it!) There was a few painful, inhumane experiments here and there, but at least I got a cool healing factor that lets me survive and heal almost any injury. I even got a few other powers for the price of one! Eventually, I escaped, killed the jerk who experimented on me and took on the name "Deadpone"! Cuz' your death is postponed 'til you meet this pony! Oh yeah, I also got these two voices in my head. About me I tend to have a loud-mouthed, bat-shit crazy, chimichanga-loving and fun-loving personality. I like having fun through fighting dudes and pulling shenanigans. And getting paid. Gotta get the money! Despite my "bombastic" personality, I do have a sweet side. I'm generally a nice guy who tries to make friends, and I do care about those friends I have. I even care about my enemies! I always try to kill them in a painless manner. I'm also very nice with the ladies. (Call me!) My BBF's (Best Friends Forever) and BTPF (Best Target Practice Forever) My two inner voices It was very weird to have them at first. But I got used to them, and they're actually really nice to have around! One of them seems a lot like my crazy side and the other one seems to be like my smart side! Goldfin I really like Goldfin. I mean, why shouldn't I? She's hawt, she's cool, she's badass, she's nice, she's hawt, she's a good fighter despite her somewhat sucky superpowers, she's fun to hang around with, her outfit is cool, she's funny, she's hawt and she rarely screws around! Did I mention she's hawt? Don't get me wrong! It's not just the appearence I like, I also like her personality. That snarky attitude cracks me up every time! XD I'm currently trying to find a way to make her date me. Now, if only there existed a "Making hawt fish ponies fall in love with you. For crazy mercs" book out there... Decibelle Back when I was a terminally ill normal pony, Nurse Freehart (A.K.A Decibelle) was one of those who tried to save me. Needless to say, she failed. But I hold no hard feelings! In fact, I'm actually a bit thankful she failed. Otherwise I might not have gotten my powers. These days, I work alongside her as a Power Pony and we seem to work really well! I even offered her to hug my starfish once! Ironworks Ironworkaholic has become one of my newest additions to the buddy list. We first became friends on a trip to SPAAAAAACEEE where we mined through spacerock (With no Creeper encounters, fortunately), found an alien ship (Where I got chestbursted), fought against Xenomorphs (Which, despite all the action, was nothing like Colonial Marines. Thank Celestia for that!) and then went back to Equestria. Fun times indeed! The Deadpone Corps Yep! I formed my own little team! That way the JLE can cover a wider area! I found them by travelling through several dimensions after stealing borrowing a device from Mr. Chance. Category:Anti-hero Category:Power Pony Category:Main character